Silent Love
by Sarang KyuMin
Summary: Mencintaimu dihari ini dan dikemudian hari. Seribu tahun, mungkin ? Entahlah, tak peduli aku mencintaimu seribu tahun atau bahkan lebih. Yang terpenting adalah aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Kekurangan yang ada pada dirimu bukanlah penghambat. Karena aku juga memiliki kekurangan dan Karena itu kita ada untuk saling melengkapi dalam cinta. KYUMIN FF, RnR please


SILENT LOVE

Author : Cho Sang Neulovekyumin

Genre : Romance

Rated : T for Teen

Summary : Mencintaimu dihari ini dan dikemudian hari. Seribu tahun, mungkin ? Entahlah, tak peduli aku mencintaimu seribu tahun atau bahkan lebih. Yang terpenting adalah aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Kekurangan yang ada pada dirimu bukanlah penghambat. Karena aku juga memiliki kekurangan dan Karena itu kita ada untuk saling melengkapi dalam cinta.

Pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun & Sungmin)

O~o~ Silent Love~o~O

Kyuhyun POV

Udara masih cukup dingin dan sangat mendukung bagi setiap orang untuk melanjutkan tidurnya dibalik selimut hangat hingga sang fajar menampakkan dirinya nanti. Namun itu tidak berarti bagi diriku yang harus bangun sepagi ini untuk mulai membereskan kafe warisan keluarga yang kini harus aku kelola. Dapatkah kalian bayangkan bagaimana susahnya seorang _namja _bisu sepertiku mengurusnya ? Dengan pandangan orang yang mencemoohku sebagai pemilik kafe bisu yang hanya menghabiskan puluhan bahkan ratusan kertas hanya untuk memerintah anak buahku. Itu sangat buruk dan menyakitkan !

Ckleekk

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah membereskan kafe ? Kenapa tidak menelpon kami ?" tanya Eunhyuk _hyung_ saat melihat kafe yang sudah bersih.

"Ne, kau tahukan bahwa ini memang tugas kami. Jangan membuat kami merasa melalaikan kewajiban." Sambung Donghae _hyung_ yang terlihat cukup kesal.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi dua orang yang sudah ku anggap keluarga ini. Kemudian mengambil pena dan kertas dan mulai menulis.

'Eunhyuk _hyung_, kalau hanya membereskan kafe aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Selagi aku masih mampu membereskannya kenapa tidak ? Hae _hyung_, berhentilah merasa kalian telah melalaikan kewajiban. Aku memang pemilik kafe ini tapi bukan berarti aku hanya memerintah kalian, kan ? ^^' itulah isi kertas yang barusan ku tunjukkan pada kedua _hyung_ku.

"Aisshh, terserah padamu, Kyu. Baiklah aku akan ke dapur dulu. Ku rasa sudah saatnya membuat cream dan memotong – motong buah." Ujar Eunhyuk _hyung _sembari meninggalkanku dan Hae _hyung_.

"Ne,Kyu. Aku juga harus menghidupkan mesin pembuat kopi dan membantu Eunhyuk." Hae _hyung_ membungkuk dan meninggalkanku. Cih, kenapa _hyung_ku itu masih suka formal denganku ?

Sekarang masih pukul 5 KST, masih butuh 2 jam untuk membuka kafe ini. Sebaiknya aku tidur sebentar di ruanganku untuk menghilangkan lelah membereskan kafe tadi.

Kyuhyun POV end

Sungmin POV

Kriinngg .. Kringg .. Kringgg.. BRAK !

Benar – benar mengganggu. Lebih baik ku lempar saja jam weker itu ke dinding daripada ia terus berisik seperti itu. Jam 5 KST adalah waktu yang pas untuk bangun dan lari pagi sejenak sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Kemudian aku bangun dan menggosok gigi serta mengganti piyama kelinciku dengan celana training dan kaos oblong berwarna hitam. Tak lupa memasang headset pink kesayanganku.

Tak perlu melapor atau pamit pada _umma _dan _appa_ karena ini memang ritualku setiap hari. Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pagar rumahku setelah sebelumnya menggunakan sepatu yang biasa ku gunakan untuk lari pagi.

"Kiri apa kanan ya ?" ujarku pada diriku sendiri saat bingung memilih jalan yang akan kupilih. Namun akhirnya aku memilih jalan kanan karena menurutku jalan kanan adalah jalan surga. Hehehehe

Cukup jauh berlari, kini aku berada di taman yang letaknya di belakang perumahanku. Berlari mengelilingi taman dan sedikit terkejut karena selama aku menjalankan ritual pagi ini aku tak pernah melihat ada kafe yang letaknya ternyata dekat dengan rumahku. Sedikit berlari kecil menuju kafe itu. 'A MILLE AMOR' begitulah tulisan yang terpasang di papan depan kafe itu. Cukup aneh bagiku, tapi mungkin sang pemilik memiliki alasan tersendiri memberikan nama itu pada kafe ini.

"Mungkin aku bisa mencoba makanannya nanti sepulang dari kantor." Aku membatin dan berlari meninggalkan kafe yang belum buka itu.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah selesai lari pagi ?" tanya _umma _saat mendengar suaraku menutup pintu rumah.

"_Nde_, _umma._ Aku mandi dulu,_"_ jawabku dan melangkah menuju kamar.

Sekarang sudah jam 6.30 KST dan saatnya sarapan. Aku turun ke bawah untuk menikmati sarapanku bersama keluarga.

"Sungmin-ah, ayo sarapan." ujar _umma _saat melihatku turun menuruni anak tangga. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan senyuman lalu duduk di kursiku.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Sungmin ?" tanya _Appa_ memecah kesunyian sarapan kami.

"Sejauh ini aman – aman saja dan tak ada masalah, _Appa._" Jawabku.

"Baiklah, kapan kau menikah ?" pertanyaan _Appa _kali ini sukses membuatku tersedak.

"_Gwaenchana,_ Sungmin-ah ?" tanya _umma _dengan raut wajah sangat khawatir. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepala dan meminum jus yang ada dihadapanku.

"Kenapa _Appa_ bertanya hal itu ?" tanyaku pada _Appa._

"Kenapa ? Sungmin-ah, kau sudah berusia 26 tahun. Bukankah itu usia yang cukup matang bagi seorang _namja _sepertimu untuk membina rumah tangga." sahut _Appa _dan menatapku serius.

Lagi – lagi aku hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan, "_Umma _dan _Appa _itu sudah tidak muda lagi. Kami ingin melihatmu mengucapkan janji setia di depan altar." sambung _Appa._

"Bagaimana jika _hyung_ menikah dengan _namja,_ _Appa ?"_ suara adikku Sungjin membuat kami menoleh kearahnya yang tiba – tiba saja muncul disampingku.

"Pertanyaan apa itu, Sungjin ?" _Appa _sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sungjin.

"Tinggal jawab saja, _Appa._" sahutnya sok misterius.

"Tentu _Appa _akan mengizinkannya. Jika _hyung_mu sudah mencintai_ namja_, _Appa _tidak akan dapat melakukan apapun selain merestuinya. Kalian itu terlalu berharga untuk _Appa, _kebahagiaan kalian adalah prioritas bagi_ Appa._" ujar _Appa _bijaksana.

Kami semua hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban _Appa _yang menurut kami sangat outstanding itu. Dan sarapan pagi ini adalah sarapan teraneh yang pernah ku alami selama 26 tahun ini.

Kyuhyun POV

Kafe sudah dibuka sejak 3 jam yang lalu dan pelangganpun sedikit demi sedikit mulai bergantian datang. Aku sangat bersyukur walaupun kafe ini tidak terletak di pusat kota tapi kafe ini cukup ramai dan cukup dikenal orang. Hampir setiap hari aku mendapat laporan dari Eunhyuk _hyung_ atau Hae _hyung _mengenai pelanggan yang menanyakan alasanku member nama 'A MILLE AMOR' pada kafe ini. Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu masih ku simpan dalam hatiku. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman jika mengatakan alasan itu pada mereka. Biarlah alasan ini ku simpan sampai aku menemukan orang yang tepat untuk berbagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau membantu melayani tamu ? Hari ini kafe cukup ramai. Kami cukup kewalahan mengingat 2 orang pelayan hari ini tidak datang dan sebentar lagi adalah jam makan siang." Tanya Eunhyuk _hyung _saat masuk ke ruanganku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah notebook dan pena lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruanganku. Benar kata Eunhyuk _hyung,_ kafe hari ini cukup ramai.

Ditengah kesibukanku melayani pelanggan, sudut mataku menangkap seorang _namja_ yang terlihat kebingungan memilih menu yang akan dipesan saat Hae _hyung_ menyodorkan daftar menu padanya. Kontan aku langsung berjalan menuju meja tempat _namja _itu dan menulis sesuatu pada notebookku lalu menunjukkan padanya.

'Mianhae, bukan maksudku untuk menganggu. Tapi kau terlihat bingung memilih menu, aku sarankan kau agar memesan strawberry tiramisu cake dan vanilla milkshake karena menurutku kau orang yang menyukai makanan manis.' Aku menunjukkan notebook itu pada _namja_ itu.

"Ahh, aku ingin memesan strawberry tiramisu cake dan vanilla milkshake saja." ujar _namja _itu pada Hae hyung.

"_Nde, _pesanan anda akan datang sepuluh menit lagi." Ujar Hae _hyung _dan meninggalkan kami.

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida. Lee Sungmin imnida." _namja _itu memperkenalkan dirinya padaku.

'Aku bisu, Sungmin-ssi. Cheonmaneyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Bangapta ne ^^' aku tunjukkan isi notebook yang sebelumnya sudah ku tulis.

"Ahh, mianhae, Kyuhyun-ssi." ia meminta maaf padaku dan membungkukkan badannya.

'Gwaenchana ^^' lagi – lagi ia harus menungguku menulis di notebook.

"Kau bekerja di kafe ini?" tanyanya lagi.

'Aku pemilik kafe ini. Tapi hari ini aku membantu melayani pelanggan.'

"Wah, kau adalah bos yang bijaksana ! Bisakah kau tetap disini dan mengobrol denganku ?"

'Mianhae, untuk sekarang tidak bisa. Sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang. Pelanggan akan semakin ramai dan aku akan semakin sibuk. Mungkin satu jam lagi aku baru bisa menemanimu mengobrol.'

"_Gwaenchana_, aku akan menunggumu." Ujarnya dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajah mulusnya itu.

'Baiklah, aku bekerja dulu.'

"Hwaiting !" sahutnya menyemangatiku. Wah, teman baru untukku hari ini, Tuhan ? Terimakasih ^^

Kyuhyun POV end

Sungmin POV

Sesuai ucapanku tadi pagi, aku datang ke kafe ini. Meskipun bukan saat pulang kantor, yang penting aku sudah datang ke kafe ini. Cukup bingung bagiku untuk memilih menu di kafe ini karena kafe ini adalah kafe makanan manis dan kopi. Namun seorang _namja _datang dengan buku catatannya dan membantuku memilih menu.

Sedikit percakapan antara mulut dan kertas oleh aku dan _namja _tadi yang ternyata merupakan pemilik kafe ini. Entah mengapa aku sedikit tertarik untuk berteman dengan _namja_ bisu ini. Tak peduli dia bisu karena aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya.

TBC/END

**Mianhae kalo openingnya kurang bagus, namanya juga author abal. Hehehehe. Ini FF udah lama ada di lappy saya tapi males banget mau publish. Maaf karna chapter ini masih dikit. Karena saya lagi males ngetik juga nih. Tapi jangan lupa RnR ya, readerdeul ^^**

**Review dan saran readerdeul sangat diharapkan demi kelangsungan FF ini ^^ Kamsahamnida **


End file.
